


Nothing Good Starts in a Getaway Car

by robinelgenubi



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelgenubi/pseuds/robinelgenubi
Summary: This song is just very inspirational? WIP, will probably be very short





	Nothing Good Starts in a Getaway Car

People are gullible. Use enough tears, or smiles, and anyone will believe anything. I got Violet to become my getaway driver by smiling and I got her to fall in love with me by crying. Like I said, people are gullible. Also stupid. There are a hundred ways to be intelligent, sure, but nobody's smart in all of them. Blind spots exist to be exploited. Come at people from the one direction they can't see you and maybe they won't even believe a crash happened.

Anyway, like I said, Wren was my driver. It was just chance. My original driver panicked and left and Violet's passenger door was unlocked. I slid in, flashed her some cash, grinned, and said, "it's your lucky day, babe." I think she'd been screwing up the courage to go in. Tear tracks. But to her credit, she was quick on the uptake. Three minutes later, a few minutes down the highway, I introduced myself. Gave her some bullshit sob story about cancer or student debt or something. Conjured up a crocodile tear or two and she bought it, bless her heart.

Violet was kind. That was one reason I couldn't stay. I mean, there were others, but that was the big one.


End file.
